


Jared's fucking stupid

by ConsumeMyWine



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana is kinda the smart one, Connor is understandably confused, Evan freaks out, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Jared is a fucking idiot, Mentions of Sex, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Zoe wants to leave, i wanna die, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsumeMyWine/pseuds/ConsumeMyWine
Summary: Jared finds an old vid he posted





	Jared's fucking stupid

J: tfw you watch some sweet GAY bbc porn and then come across a sex tape you made like a year ago

Ev: JARED?!?!

ConMan: Jared wtf

Z: JaReD WhY?

J: idk dude  
the guy must have put it on his ph acc 

ConMan: dude wtf, your dick is round the internet and youre just chill w/ it?

J: well yeah  
J: i dont have my face in the thing so it sould be fine

Ev: JARED  
Ev: YOUR SEX TAPE LITERLLY GOT LEAKED AND YOU JUST ARE COOL WITH IT??  
Ev: WHAT IF YOUR VOICE GETS RECOGNIZED ?  
Ev: OR WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER KIDS AT SVHOOL?

J: EvAn calm down, my face isnt in it.  
J: and ive already contacted the guy before i told yall  
J: he said he didnt actuallu leak it to anyone he knows

Z: jared wtf…

J: im actually smart you sunts  
J: *cunts  
J: to think you would think of me as someone so irresponsible

ConMan: well the fact you recorded yourself getting fucked i the ass is kinda irisponsible

Ev: ^^^

J: shut up, it was lie a year ago i was fuckin around in junior year

ConMan: dude you were 16 in junior year  
ConMan: thats legally child porn

J: oh shit

Ev: JARED THATS CHILD PORN ON THE INTERNET

J: EVAN I KNOW THAt

ConMan: did you literally fucking forget that your were fucking 16 when you made that?  
ConMan: take that shit down, thast fucked up

J: well its not liek anyone will actually know that i was 16...right?

Ev: ...............

ConMan: Jared

Ev: JARED

Z: jared you need to stop

J: fine ill ask the dude to take it down... it souldnt be that hard

Z: wtf is happening

~13 minutes later~

J: the guy took it down  
J: no more jared porn

ConMan: dont say jared porn evr

Ev: good  
Ev: about the vid being taken down   
Ev: and yeah dont say ‘jared porn’ thast really weird

J: Jared pornography

Z: omg stop

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know how to do shit on here cause this is literally my first time posting anything on here


End file.
